villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Fang (Gargoyles)
Fang was a villain from the animated series "Gargoyles" who continues to be a fairly unlikeable character, however he is no longer an outright villain and has joined with the Redemption Squad - a group of former criminal that seek redemption for their past crimes. History Little is known of Fang before his mutation with the exception that he was a homeless man named Fred Sykes. He was at one point recruited by Aton Sevarius to participate in a mutate project overseen by David Xanatos and was transformed into a gargoyle like creature through a mutagenic serum with traits of a bat, an electric eel and a puma. Whereas his fellow mutates were horrified by their newfound appearances however Fang reveled in his physically powerful new form and held no desire to be transformed back into a human. After learning of Xanatos hand in their transformation the mutates left Castle Wyvern and decided to live in the Labyrinth. Fang joined them. But his true colours soon showed as he began to threaten and exploit the homeless people of the labyrinth who his compatriots had taken on the role of protecting as he regarded such activites as pointless and a waste of his time. With the help of two human supporters and a reluctant Claw, who obeyed Fang purely out of fear, he captured and bullied a harmless old man named Al, manhandling him when he delivered nothing but pocket change as a "present". Brooklyn, having witnessed this whilst heading down into the labyrinth to ask Talon about the whereabouts of Goliath and his sister Elisa, attacked Fang to protect Al. Talon arrived with Maggie the cat to break up the fight and questioned what was going on. Fang attempted to fake innocence but Talon, having previously reprimanded him for his mistreatment of the human residents, knew better and lectured him about his actions. He nevertheless refused to punish fang further believing he would eventually come around. Undetered and resentful of Talon's leadership role, Fang organised a coup with the help of his gang and stole some high-tech weaponry he found in a remote section of the complex. When Talon returned from his investigation with the Manhatten Clan, Fang turned on him and imprisoned him and Maggie. Claw however freed her secretly and she went to the clan to get their help. Ultimately with their intervention Fang was defeated and imprisoned. Several months later Fang acquired a cell neighbour in the form of the recently imprisoned Demona whom he annoyed with his numerous snide remarks towards her. In spite of this when Thailog came to free her she decided to free Fang as well deciding that he could be useful regardless of his foolishness, terms he was perfectly happy, and escaped with them. The trio lured the clan and Talon to an abandoned amusement park. Here Fang relished the oppertunity to face Talon again but was once again defeated and imprisoned. Eventually though he was released by Sevarius and helped him abduct numerous people in the Labyrinth for experimentation as test subjects. Capturing the gargoyle Yama and his friend the Hunter he took them to Sevarius. Later under Sevarius orders he attempted to spread a specialised virus designed to alter humans into mutate creatures over a crowd of party goers in Time Square, using a gas mask to prevent further mutation of his own. He was ultimately stopped by the Redemption squad. Forcibly taken back to the Labyrinth by the squad it was discovered that Sevarius had escaped and one of the new mutates Tasha had commited suicide out of grief over her new form. Though Fang was briefly shocked about the matter he foolishly uttered a sadistic joke about her death leading Yama to brutally beat him in intense rage. After this he was offered membership in the Redemption squad to much anger and outrage to it's other members. Powers / Abilities After his mutation Fang gained various abilties associated with gargoyles such as enhanced strength and resilience, sharp claws and the ability to glide. He was also capable of shooting electrical blasts from his hands due to his altered genes containing the DNA of electric eels. Personality A loud mouthed bully and thug, Fang relished in taking advantage of those weaker than him and cared little for others as demonstrated by both his contempt of Talon's altruistic leadership and his cruel reaction to the news of Tasha's death. Trivia Fang was voiced by James Belushi. Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Disney Villains Category:Gargoyles Villains Category:Mutated Villains Category:Winged-Humanoid Category:Criminals Category:Thugs Category:Anti Heroes Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Bullies Category:Hybrids Category:Usurper Category:Servant of Hero Category:Feline Villains Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Traitor